


ハンコウセイメイ

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: Yuto，他喊他，用韓文式的短促的發音，他有些走神地想或許找到機會要好好教他正確的念法，但此刻他只需要說是。他想了想該怎麼將腦內的迴圈組成正確的詞，最後還是低下頭來。





	ハンコウセイメイ

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及性描寫（knyt）

第二次見面一群人約在KTV，姜炯求姍姍來遲彎起眼頗有歉意，一轉頭卻馬上拿眼在包廂裡掃過。眼神停在他身上的瞬間安達祐人正好把麥克風拿起湊在唇邊，不知誰幫他點了歌本第一頁的熱門日文歌，第二段的歌詞他不記得，只能盯著小螢幕假裝沒接收到在空調大開的包廂內太過炙熱的眼神。

二十分鐘前姜炯求傳來訊息問他是否會出席今晚的聚會，Yuto不在的話我就不去了，幾乎蠻橫的制約。安達祐人想起他們交換ID的時候對方也是那樣目不轉睛地注視著他，明明是聯誼，拒絕了女孩子的邀約卻在離開前跟他要了聯絡方式的姜炯求在想什麼，他也未必全然不知。他說會去，訊息傳出去後很快被已讀，卻沒再來回覆。

他在歌曲結束後放下麥克風，抓著外套跟酒精飲料藉故換了座位。姜炯求恰巧站了起來，他們在沙發前錯肩，試圖跨過彼此的腿和糾結的麥克風線時他將手搭上了他的肩膀，眼神交接，前後不需一秒鐘。在人群裡姜炯求的一舉一動都是注視的焦點，安達祐人想起上一次的飯局，這個人也是最後入座的，眼前一排女孩子的視線就唰地全聚集到他的身上。

他看著被拱著唱了Chris Brown的姜炯求露出了困擾的笑臉，不知怎地他知道這個人明明不會拒絕，卻又討厭不起專注地將表面的誠意做到最足的這種個性。安達祐人把手裡的啤酒喝掉大半，泡沫的消逝就跟夜晚一樣迅速，抓著時間差不多要結束的時候先起身說要離去。他先去了廁所，然後姜炯求就在電梯前等著，露出整晚第一個看得見右邊虎牙的笑容。

Yuto 要回去了嗎？一起去車站吧。那樣狡猾又確信地說。他說炯求君不去續攤沒關係嗎？到底也是有些試探。

嗯，叫我Kino就好了，姜炯求在電梯門關上的瞬間輕鬆地說。

他們在喧嚷的街上並肩走著，絲毫沒有要趕車的急切。刷卡進站後他才問他在哪一站下，他照實回答，得到答案的人倒是有些意外。那不是到換車點末班就已經走了嗎？姜炯求皺起了眉，他聳了聳肩，說趕不上就在那裡叫車吧。姜炯求頓了頓，說那要來我家嗎，眼神就迎了上來。

順便來看我養的貓？姜炯求的眼睛在車廂的白燈底下閃閃發亮，他找不到拒絕的理由。

他隨著姜炯求爬上三層樓，單身公寓照理來講不能養寵物的......，也不能帶人回家。說著大概笑了起來，他看著找著鑰匙開門的背影忍不住也跟著笑了出聲。姜炯求回過身來，雙眼在黑暗裡依舊如炬。

他想他總會為此投降。

關起門不到一秒他就被堵在牆上接吻，姜炯求的膝蓋磕碰著抵在他的雙腿之間，貼著頸子的指尖微冷，他在親吻之間有些笨拙地換氣，冰冷的手來到腰側，將他的上衣掀起探了進去，肚臍附近竄上一陣顫慄，讓他忍不住仰起了下顎嘆息。到房間去？姜炯求邊將嘴唇印在他的下顎，幾乎不容拒絕地問。他還沒應聲，腳邊突然被溫暖又柔軟的東西纏了上來。

啊，真是的，所以我才說去房間。姜炯求的聲音裡像是有一絲懊惱，然後放開他蹲了下來。幫我開個燈，在鞋櫃上面，嗯，右手邊？他依言找到了開關，暖黃的燈光啪地一聲亮起來的瞬間他瞇起了眼。姜炯求手裡抓著灰色的貓咪無奈地看著他，說還是先脫鞋吧，轉身的時候耳廓明顯地紅了起來。

啊、真的有貓......。他後知後覺地發現自己說了出來。姜炯求停下腳步，又笑了起來。對，現在你見到她了。

他把外套放在沙發扶手，在不大不小的門廳轉了一圈，最後還是停下來看姜炯求蹲在牆邊餵貓。姜炯求沒有起身，看著貓兒埋頭吃著飼料，一邊喊他的名字。

我不是只是想跟你上床才跟著你出來的，他聽見他悶著聲音說，像是自白又像犯行聲明。我想要這是個開始，雖然有些倉促。Yuto，他喊他，用韓文式的短促的發音，他有些走神地想或許找到機會要好好教他正確的念法，但此刻他只需要說是。他想了想該怎麼將腦內的迴圈組成正確的詞，最後還是低下頭來。

我知道，沒關係，就從這秒開始。

 

//

 

他先進了房間，赤著腳在鋪木地板上還是有些冷。姜炯求問他要不要先洗澡，問著的時候是很認真的，他也不好玩笑出口。他脫了上衣，姜炯求拿浴巾來，在他關上門前又擠進浴室。他看著他，他就忍不住要低下頭來，讓兩人的額相貼。「我想吻你。」姜炯求說著頗有些懊惱的樣子，邊把浴巾跟換洗的衣物往他懷裡塞。「又沒有關係。」他拉住他的手臂，在話語又傾吐而出之前重新堵住那張濕潤的唇。難分難捨的拖沓，姜炯求在親吻時墊起了腳，直到在冷空氣裡打起了哆嗦才將他推進淋浴間。

那天做什麼都花上了平常數倍的時間。淋浴也是，濕漉漉的頭髮晾乾的過程也是，還有陷入床墊裡漫長暈乎的親熱。姜炯求是在床上也緊盯著不放的個性，他知道得太晚了，於是在他將他放進嘴裡時一邊抬起頭來望向他的那個瞬間幾乎要無法控制地呻吟。姜炯求抬起他的大腿，進入的瞬間很執意要十指交扣，他沒辦法再分神思考究竟是個性中的拗執使然，又或者是浪漫因子作祟。「Yuto很狡猾呢。」一邊在他頸間弄出印記的人模糊地說。「啊，好討厭。」分明又是甜膩得過分的埋怨語調。「——喜歡你。」狡猾的到底是誰？

當氣味與視線都被同一個人占滿的時候，陷落也是瞬間的事。

翌日在晨光之間睜開眼時床單裡剩下他一個人，姜炯求的貓不知何時被放進了房裡，在床沿不安地踱步。「你的主人呢？」他忍不住問，當然沒有得到任何有意義的回答。貓在他坐起後空出的床褥間找到了適切的位置窩了進去，他想伸手去碰，最後還是作罷。拖著腳步盥洗後他找到昨夜脫在浴室外的牛仔褲，被疊起來放在架上，跟一件顯然不屬於他的深色長袖上衣。套上時，又是一樣的柔軟精味道。

洗衣機轟隆隆地響，於是他在後陽台找到姜炯求，對方並不馬上轉過身來。他盯著姜炯求露出t恤的後頸，乾乾淨淨的，靠著圍欄的背影比他記憶中得更小一些。

「餓嗎？」故作平靜的聲音那樣問。

他說不，向前走了幾步直到那具身體能夠靠進胸懷的距離。下顎抵住肩膀的瞬間姜炯求僵硬了幾秒鐘，才慢慢地吐出了氣。「你很不安，」他說，「我想知道為什麼。」

「因為我總是貪得無厭而不知足。」

「......我覺得沒有關係。」

他小聲地說。摟在懷裡的人比起上一個瞬間放鬆了一點，但僅止一點，仍然能從胸背相貼的溫度感受到隱隱的焦躁。「或許你只是需要一些時間，習慣這個狀態。」

「什麼意思。」

「我是說，我們都要再花一點時間。」

其實還是有點餓，他嘟囔著，姜炯求就笑了出聲，轉過身的時候又是那個表情。「你想吃什麼？我把衣服曬起來，然後我們出去。」可是在那之前，姜炯求眨了眨眼。

啊，好想吻你喔。

那有什麼問題。

 


End file.
